


Found Among the Stars

by momentofchaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Family Reunions, Fluff, Leo Fitz-centric, Team as Family, we protect Alya at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofchaos/pseuds/momentofchaos
Summary: Leopold James Fitz had seen a lot in his life. From desert planets in different galaxies to rocks that transported things through time and space. Heartbreak and sadness were balanced with joy and excitement. But one of the best things he had witnessed was those containment doors opening and watching his child run to his wife.Or: the team reunion after 7x13.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Found Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been rattling round in my brain since the finale and I finally decided to actually write it, in one night. 
> 
> I love reading these types of fics and there's some truly wonderful ones on here.
> 
> Let me know any major mistakes and I'll fix them, I proof read but something will always slip through!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Leopold James Fitz had seen a lot in his life. From desert planets in different galaxies to rocks that transported things through time and space. Heartbreak and sadness were balanced with joy and excitement. But one of the best things he had witnessed was those containment doors opening and watching his child run to his wife. He sunk to the floor as tears filled his eyes, the child a perfect mix of the love of his life and him. He listened as Jemma talked to his girl, pulling her tight to her body. They knew when they set out on this endeavour that it would be their final mission. But that didn’t make it any less difficult to leave their child. He had read the time stream, and there was so many chances that it would fail. Watching Jemma break down at having to not only having to leave their baby girl, but forget her existence entirely, broke his heart in a way he didn’t know was possible. The team had survived, although some members of their family were strewn across multiple timeline or had given their lives for the cause. But this moment right now, made his heart feel light as he watched his Alya embrace Jemma.

He watched as her eyes lifted to him, a carbon copy of his own bright blues staring back at him and breaking into a smile that caused his heart to leap like nothing else, every damn time.

“Daddy!” cried the young girl, reaching out from him. And in a second he was by their sides, wrapping his arms around his world. He felt Jemma’s tears leaking through onto his jumper and he felt his own join them. And everything was right. Their trauma would never leave them and some of their demons will always haunt them, but together right there, the three of them were the solid ground that could not be moved. They stayed like that for several minutes, in a grateful understanding of peace at last.

It was Alya that pulled them from that moment, gently tapping on her mother’s shoulder, to point at the two people who were watching them in disbelief. Jemma and Fitz both looked to Piper and Flint, who were looking in slight disbelief, not quite sure what to do.

“I suppose we have a bit of explaining to do Fitz,” Jemma said, a slight laugh escaping her lips and she dried her tear-stained cheeks. Fitz nodded and stood up before scoping Alya up and settling her on his hip, before giving his hand to Jemma and pulling her up to stand beside him, neither wanting to let go just yet.

“We should get back to the lighthouse, we can explain it all there.” He said to the pair, “but, Alya, this is Piper and Flint. Piper and Flint, this Alya.” The girl offered a shy wave, which both Piper and Flint returned, before burying her face in her father’s neck. “Quinjet is this way, guys.” And with that he walked in the direction of the Quinjet, not letting go of Jemma once, his other arm still secure around his daughter.

He passed the girl to Jemma as they got settled into the Quinjet, double checking Piper was alright to fly back to base. He lifted a tablet and recalled the containment unit to the base, having made a few upgrades to it during their time in space. The familiar sounds of the Quinjet taking off filled his ears as he sat down beside Jemma. They shared a look and leant against each other, both emotional and exhausted from the past few days. Or years, in reality.

* * *

Daisy was pacing nervously around the common area of the Lighthouse, very aware of Sousa and Coulson’s eyes watching her as she moved. May was perched in one corner, eyes closed as if meditating, although Daisy had thought it was probably to deal with all the feelings that were bubbling in the room. Coulson was stood, leaning against a wall not too far away from May, watching over everyone. Huddled at one end of the couch were Mack and Yo-yo. Mack leant forward with his head in one hand and his other holding Elena close to him, clearly trying to process what had happened in the last few months. And what was to come next. Kora sat in a chair in the furthest corner, also carefully watching the interactions in the room, completely new to being with this group of people who were clearly close..

Fitz had briefly told Daisy, Mack and Coulson what they were fighting for. What had been so important to protect, that Jemma had ended up with no memory of him whatsoever. They had had a daughter. Daisy was still in disbelief that the two non-field-ready scientists she had met on the Bus that day, had had a daughter in space, in a rocketship they had built themselves, while inventing time travel. She’d watched them go through so much, being separated by space and time, being kidnapped and dumped at the bottom of the ocean. And after all that, they had had a daughter. Her heart swelled at the thought, immediately wanting to protect the life of her best friend’s everything.

She stopped pacing and perched on the edge of the table that Sousa was sat on. He reached for her hand, taking it in his own and giving it a squeeze. It brought her out of her swirling thoughts, grounding her as she looked at him and he met her with a gentle smile. She was glad he was here.

All eyes went to the door as it opened, revealing Piper and Flint. It wasn’t exactly who they were expecting but all of a sudden there was a rush of movement towards the pair. Daisy left Sousa by himself and wrapped Piper in a tight hug, which the agent returned quickly. Flint was immediately wrapped up by Mack and Yo-yo who teared up when they saw him. Piper was surprised when May rushed forward to embrace her, not quite sure what her normally stoic SO had gone through that would lead her to this unusual display of emotion. The room was settling down, conversation overtaking everything as they began to fill the newcomers in on their mission details.

Silence fell as soon as the door opened again. Daisy took in a sharp breath as Fitz walked in first, meeting her eyes briefly, before turning to reveal Jemma stood behind him, tightly holding onto a young girl, who had her legs wrapped round her mother’s waist but was looking around with a curious gaze. Fitz was smiling wider than Daisy had seen in a long time, his face plastered with a look of complete adoration. She refocussed her gaze back onto the girl in Jemma’s arms, listening as her mother whispered to her. Her head of blonde hair resembled the baby photos of Fitz she had seen years ago on the bus. She wiggled slightly in Jemma’s arms and Jemma reluctantly set her on the floor, understandably wanting to be close to her child after the events of the past few weeks.

The girl wandered over to her father, leaning against one of his legs as she surveyed the group of adults who were watching her. Fitz squatted down beside her, one hand on her back comforting her, looking like the most natural father in the world. He murmured something to her and pointed in Daisy’s direction. The girl smiled nervously, which Daisy returned, not expecting the child to run in her direction.

“Auntie Daisy!” came the small voice, a clear English accent erupting from the child. Daisy squatted down just in time for the small girl to fling herself into the Inhumans arms. She steadied herself slightly before wrapping her arms around the girl and scooping her up. She was met by eyes that were an exact replica of her fathers, so much it took her breathe away at first. Her and Fitz had been through a lot together, the good, the bad and the ugly. But in that moment, that all melted away as this child cuddled her. She looked to Fitz and Jemma, who were stood close by, both with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“We thought it was only right she knew who her Auntie is.” Jemma said, leaning into Fitz. Daisy welled up again and she couldn’t hold back the tears as she looked back at the child in her arms. Jemma then spoke to the room, who had all started to get a little closer. “Her name is Alya May. Alya May Fitzsimmons. Named after two of the strongest women we know.”

“Yep, I named after you.” Alya said to Daisy confidently, who looked slightly confused.

“Alya means Sky.” Fitz said, looking at the woman holding his daughter. Once again Daisy got a little choked up again. When Ayla wiggled slightly and asked to be set down, Daisy immediately engulfed Jemma and Fitz in a hug, all three of them silently crying, the emotion of the journey to this point having hit them. Meanwhile, Ayla had run off in a different direction and was now stood in front of Melinda May.

“I’m named after you as well! Ayla May. After the greatest warrior in all the galaxy. From the stories!” Ayla said, looking up at the woman. May immediately looked slightly bewildered, causing Daisy and Fitz to giggle slightly. Instead of acknowledging the laughter, May bent down to the girl’s level and spoke softly to her.

“And that is the greatest honour, I could have. I bet you’re gonna be a great warrior yourself. I’ll teach you.” Alya’s eyes lit up and she hugged the women tightly, before turning to Coulson who had been stood to the left of May.

“You’re Uncle Phil!” she said looking up at the suited man. “You were asleep on the Zephyr!”

The smile that came to Coulson’s face was completely natural. The young girl in front of him was a perfect mix of the two best students he had ever had, the curls in her hair and bright blue eyes clearly from her father but everything else was Jemma through and through. His chest was bursting with pride, he felt like a proud father. He couldn’t be happier for them if he tried, everything they had been through, loosing each other so many times, had led to this. Their most perfect creation. He stood up as the girl looped her arms around his neck and held her close, over her head looking to the three younger agents who were stood watching him. Everything he had done and been through had been with them, along with Melinda. Looking back to when they were first on the bus, watching the 0-8-4 being launched into the atmosphere, to being stood here having defeated Hydra a number of times and broken out of a virtual reality.

“Alya, I think you’ve still got a few people you’ve not realised are here yet, sweetheart.” Fitz called across the room. Ayla span round in Coulson’s arms to face her father and then looked to where he was pointing. Stood on the other side of the sofa, watching her was the tallest man she had ever seen, and she quickly recognised him.

“UNCLE MACK!” she shouted, practically launching herself at the large man. Mack caught her easily in his arms and span her round, laughing happily.

“Hey Turbo Junior. You’re a firecracker aren’t you. Just like your Daddy.” Mack said, tickling the girl’s sides slightly, resulting in a delightful giggle escaping the girl.

“Daddy says you’re a mechanic, which means you fix things with him in the g-garage.” Ayla said, carefully choosing her words.

“Oh, you bet I did. But I’ve got all kinds of stories about your Mom and Dad. I’ll make sure I tell you them all.” Mack said, turning toward Elena. “Do you know who this is?”

“Yup that’s Auntie Elena. You call her Yo-yo. Mummy says she runs really fast.” Alya said confidently, before addressing Elena herself. “Mummy said it was to do with how your heart beats. That you bounce back.”

Yo-yo nodded at the girl in Mack’s arms, a smile stretching across her face. “It was, but now I can go as fast anywhere, and I don’t have to return to the same spot. Do you want to see?” Ayla nodded furiously, and Yo-yo was gone. Everyone laughed as Ayla looked around the room confused. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and Elena was stood behind her, on the opposite side of Mack.

“Woah,” Ayla gasped, eliciting a laugh out of the woman. Ayla reached for her, and Mack transferred her over. “That’s really cool. You’re an inhuman right? Like Auntie Daisy?” Elena nodded and the girl seemed content, mulling something over in her head.

“Now that’s a Simmons look if I’ve ever seen one.” Coulson said, everyone laughing and nodding in agreement. Ayla looked around the rest of the room and wriggled out of Elena’s arms. Daisy watched as Ayla walked over to where Sousa was stood and stopped in front of him, staring up at the man.

“You’re new.” She stated. Daniel smirked a little, as Daisy wandered over.

“This is Daniel, Daniel Sousa, Ayla. We picked him up on the mission.” Daisy explained.

Ayla raised an eyebrow and began to study the man, and Daisy stifled another laugh.

“Daniel Sousa.” She mulled over the name, “Like Peggy Carter’s partner? In the SSR?”

Everyone looked slightly shocked at the connection the girl had made. Daniel scoffed slightly, looking briefly at Daisy who was in awe of the child in front of her and then to her parents who nodded slightly.

“One in the same kiddo, you’re really smart.” Daniel said, his face softening as the girl beamed up at him.

“She was so cool!”

“Yeah, that was covered in the Shield history we talked to her about. She loves to learn about it, but I didn’t know if she’d remember who you were exactly.” Jemma confessed slightly nervously.

“Like we’d expect any Fitzsimmons offspring to not be super geniuses.” Daisy said, tickling her niece to get her to laugh.

“A girl after my own heart,” Coulson said, sitting down on the arm of the sofa “I can tell you so much about Shield history little one.” And with that, Alya made her way over to Coulson and sat next to him on the sofa.

Conversation descended on the group, Alya being the main focus of attention. Mack came over and embrace both Fitz and Simmons, telling Fitz in no uncertain terms of how proud he was of him. Sousa settled in an armchair, with Daisy perched on the arm of it, an arm wrapped lazily around her waist. Fitz and Simmons sat side by side on the floor, watching their daughter interact with their found family. They had talked about the team since Alya had been born, had shown her pictures and videos to introduce her to the family they hoped she would one day be able to meet. They had told stories of their adventures, leaving out the non-child friendly bits, and the young girl would often demand these stories be repeated again and again before bed.

As the team talked into the night, enjoying the company of being together again without the threat of the world crumbling around them. It didn’t take long till Alya had drifted off to sleep curled into May, the woman’s arms protectively around the girl.

“I do have one question Jemma, what have you told her about Deke?” Daisy asked calmly, bringing the rest of the group to silence as they thought of him. He had grown on everyone eventually, despite a rocky start and a gap was formed when he left. Since Alya could technically be his mother, it was a complex question.

“We’ve decided that he will be referred to as Uncle Deke, and eventually we will tell her that he gave his life to save us all.” Jemma said, tearing up again. Fitz rubbed a hand up and down her back. Sousa was the first to raise his beer, that Piper had brought into the room an hour or so ago.

“To Deke.” He said, the others joining him in his toast. “The strangest agent I ever met, but a good man, and a fine agent all the same.” That was followed by a series of clinking drinks and a moment of silence.

“Guys, it’s like 4am. We should probably all go to sleep at some point.” Daisy said, checking the clock on the wall. “We all deserve to have a regular sleeping schedule.” Everyone agreed and began to move, heading for their bunks. Piper went first, May waited as Fitz scooped up his daughter from her side and transferred her to his shoulder with a clearly practiced precision. She felt the overwhelming feelings of love and relief coming off him, and she was proud of him. Fitz carried Alya out to his and Jemma’s regular bunk, Jemma holding his hand and smiling back at Daisy as they left. Daisy turned to Daniel, explaining she needed to find Kora a bunk, but she wanted to have a talk with him. He nodded but worry filled his face, causing the corners of her mouth to flick upwards as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips and lead her sister to find a bunk down the hall from her own. Daniel followed Mack Elena and Flint out, inquiring as to where the showers were. Finally, there was just two people left. May stood up and nodded to Coulson before heading to her bunk, knee aching and desperately wanting her bed. Coulson was the last to leave, waiting to step into the charging station that had been installed in the lab, feeling content that for now, his family was safe and sound.

* * *

As Fitz clambered into bed that night, his daughter snuggled up to his wife beside him, he couldn’t help but to reflect on the past few years. He felt like he’d been to hell and back. He had stopped counting the amount of times they had risked their lives in pursuit of justice for the world. He thought back to that first day in the field, where he had simply been an engineer designing and creating gadgets for a secret agency. He’d gone from working with Jemma to create a dendrotoxin filled bullet for the original ‘night-night gun’, to literally inventing time travel with her, in order to protect the lives of their team. The constant in his life was her, all his best creations were created with or beside her. Realising he loved her had changed his life entirely and lead them to right here and now. They were planning on moving to a Perthshire eventually as she had mentioned all those years ago, stepping down from the agency for now. Both him and Jemma agreed they had earned a peaceful rest to raise their daughter in.

But for now, he studied the pair of bodies lying next to him, both of them fast asleep, Jemma curled around their small daughter. He watched as Alya, the star in their skies, breathed evenly, completely safe in her mother’s arms. And he decided right there and then. His greatest creation was found among the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
